Zeroic Hero: Cakra Arts Ninja Spiral
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: A Malaysian ninja arrives in Tokyo, hoping to open up a ninja school of his own, found out how his self-taught skill is not legitimate for such request. He goes to meet the Igasaki, hoping for his recognition, but ended up helping a pink shuriken ninja in her pursuit of saving her family while against a rogue ninja school. Pairing: OC/Kasumi. Totally not Naruto rip-off


**Arts of Assassination**

It is within a forest, where the nature is getting along with each other just fine, not seeing any violence between them all. No, really. This place has no animals killing each other for any reason.

One man is standing still at the middle of the forest, having both of his of his eyes closed with himself being deeply in thought.

The place seems to be in silence as the man keeps on standing there without moving even an inch.

He suddenly opens up his eyes, jumping onto a tree as he throws a kunai onto a tree beside him, having the rope tied with the knife to pull himself onto the next tree.

The man then steps onto the tree upward, running forward as he found himself outside of the forest and into the plain field.

On the palm of his right hand, a swirling spiral is formed while the man plunges straight onto the earth. The hand then reaches onto the ground as it starts shaking as a spiral slowly forms with his hand as the middle of it. The spiral seems like it is pulled rather than just lines drawn on the ground, look like it is suck into the middle of it.

The suction stops, with him jumping away and lands nearby the spiral, looking at the hand, "Shaping ability, huh?"

"Ferhad!"

His head turns around, seeing an Asian female waves at him, walking toward him.

She quickly notices of the spiral, speaking up to him, "Practice your ability?"

He nods, "I am trying to see how far can I pushed my strength cakra."

"Chakra? Like Naruto?"

"No, silly. Cakra. Like the Indian belief on inner energy."

"Yeah, I still have no idea what are you on about…"

"You don't need to," Ferhad chuckles, looking at her, "I only teach such thing to my future students."

"You really are intent on creating your own ninja school?"

"Yup! My long life dream is to have ninja running around with the technique I've taught, my very own specialty. This power of mine needs to be shared toward others."

"How are you gonna do that?"

He walks forward, looking at the bright sky with his right fist grips firmly, "I am going to train all my cakra nodes inside my body. I will be reaching the peak of my abilities and at that point I'll be attracting people wanting to be my students. That will be the birth of Cakra-style Ninja School!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Somewhere in Japan]

"You… want to open up a ninja school?"

"Yes!" Ferhad speaks out loud toward the man at the opposite of the desk, inside the office as of now, "I have been training for nearly a year in perfecting my skills and abilities, and I want to share what I have with others."

The man is now looking through his resume as he turns toward him afterward, "I see. Well, on paper I can see that it is quite interesting for skills such as yours, but papers are only papers. It does not prove anything."

"Then…"

The man gives it a thought for a while, before coming up with an answer, "In three months, there will be a tournament for all ninja to enter. You might be able to advertise your skills there."

"That is a great idea! How do I enter?"

"The thing is, masters of all registered ninja schools are the one that send their recommendations for the entrants. This is to give us any guarantee of not getting any intruders from rogue schools."

"No way!" he quickly turns sour, looking down in despair, "My skills are self-taught…"

"Then, how about you asked for a recommendation from one of the masters? I can give you a suggestion on who to go to."

"Who would take a random man for such task?"

"Well, how about you go and meet him first? His name is Yoshitaka Igasaki. I'll give you the address of his dojo."

The man starts searching through a big book, leaving Ferhad deep inside his own thought, "Igasaki? I've heard that name before... This won't be very easy, isn't it?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ferhad is now walking toward the designated places, keeps on looking at the paper he received from the man while carrying a big bag behind him, sighing, "Geez, I don't think I can even understand this direction. I did not travel Tokyo deep enough to even know where this place is supposed to be…"

He then notices a sushi cart, muttering to himself, "A sushi is good enough, I guess…"

As he approaches the cart, he quickly realizes who the sushi seller is, "Genta?"

"Ferhad?" the seller sees him, calling him out, "You're here in Japan? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping your dad with Gold Sushi back in France?"

"Yeaaah, about that," the seller seems to be looking sad, "My dad taught that I am old enough to work all by myself and decides that I am in need of this whole repetition stuff. So, he pulled out this old cart and makes me sell sushi till he decides when to return home. He even made me changed my station just to make me come to Japan…"

"That's harsh…"

It is. The Shinkenger is practically disbanded for good, so that's mean I am off for good. It's really lonely here."

"You don't make any friend here? You're pretty friendly to me."

"I guess I'm not friendly enough in Japan… What about you?"

"I was looking for the Igasaki residence. I need Yoshitaka's seal of approval. It's for my ninja school. Do you have any clue?"

"Igasaki, huh?" Genta gives it a thought for a while, "If I'm not mistaken, they are one of the groups that are still stuck in this whole 'repetition' stuff. They are still fighting the youkai and stuff like that. But, one of them doesn't seem to be following the exact same pattern as the rest, like in TV. In fact, she seems to be fully aware of everything that had transpired."

"Well, that is a nice info, but I still have no idea where the place is. Never mind," Ferhad pulls a chair toward him, sitting on it, "Since you are here, how about give me your best shot?"

The seller cracks his neck, look like he is accepting a challenge of some sort, "Customer, what would you like to have? Maguro? Tako? Ebi? Or pufferfish?"

The ninja stares at him straight into his soul, responding with a grin on his face, "Curry… sushi…"

"My worst enemy…" Genta stares back at him but ended up stretching his muscles afterward, "Challenge accepted. Just so you know, the curry I am about to use came all the way from India. It is our family's specialty after all."

"Is it _your_ specialty?"

"I'll show you… what is _mine_ …"

Right after finishing up his cook, the seller laid out a bowl with a huge sushi rice in the middle of it as he pours curry around it, even putting a star at the middle of the rice along with some flakes onto it, "Enjoy your meal!"

"Ittadakimas!"

With a gulp, Ferhad nods, giving a thumb up toward him, "Good job!"

"Wah, what was that smell!?"

A female, raven haired tied up in a ponytail at the back of heard, wearing pink shirt and a long skirt appears into the cart, taking a look at the source of the smell, "Is that a curry? In a sushi cart?"

Ferhad quickly stands up, looking at her, "Miss, did you ever heard of Gold Sushi?"

"Gold Sushi?" she seems eager to know, looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"It is one of the well-known franchise in culinary service as the only restaurant in the entire world focusing on sushi. It is now open throughout the world, even one in Tokyo as of now. This cart is the origin of said restaurants and this man over here is one of the apprentices of the founder of Gold Sushi, the son of the owner himself, and has also learned few of what his father knows. This specialty known as curry sushi is one of the hit among the fans of Gold Sushi."

"Then, can I have one?" the woman looks excited, looking at the seller as he nods.

Genta made the same meal for her, putting the bowl in front of her, "Enjoy your meal!"

"Ittadakimas!" she speaks out as she grabs a bite from the wooden spoon, quickly reacting to it, "Mmmm! It's delicious!"

"Right?"

The two starts enjoying their meal, as Ferhad finishes up first and stands up straight, paying him for the food, "Gotta go."

"Okay! If I heard anything about the whereabouts of the Igasaki's place, I'll tell you of it, okay?"

"Appreciate it!" he waves at his friend before walking away from there.

The woman overheard of them, quickly runs out toward him, "Hey, you were looking for us?"

"Us?" Ferhad turns toward her, "What do you mean by 'us'?"

"You were looking for Igasaki, right?"

"Yeah, I was looking for this man called Yoshitaka Igasaki. Any idea where he is?"

"I don't know where he is currently, but maybe we can be of help. I am Kasumi Momochi, by the way. I am his granddaughter."

"Owh? I am Ferhad Junid. Are you a Ninninger by any chance?"

She turns startled by his words, "H-how did you…"

"I am a fellow ninja!" he responds to her excitedly, "I am in need of his assistance!"

"Then, how about I bring you back to my place? You can tell me about whatever you wished for his help for."

Genta just stares at the two as she pulls his hand away from there. He then turns down toward the counter, seeing notes near her bowl. The bowl is half-finished.

"At least she paid in full. Man, I miss Take-chan…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ninja tournament!?"

Inside a huge house, Ferhad seems to be surrounded by a group of quirky people, not acting like a bunch of real deal, hardcore ninja. Not to mention, some of them just had to ask him by screaming to his face closely.

The people pull their faces back away, as the one in the red (Takaharu Igasaki) starts screaming like a really noisy man, similar to a faux delinquent he met before in his life, "I'M BURNING UP!"

The man in yellow (Nagi Matsuo) jacket sits close to him, asking him in a more sensible tone than the red one, "But why do you need our grandfather for?"

Taking a deep breathe, Ferhad answers, "The truth is I am but a self-taught ninja."

"Self-taught ninja?" the short-haired female (Fuuka Igasaki) in white jacket responds.

He nods, "I did not learn all my skills from any teachers. It's just that one day I stumbled upon this shrine that taught me the secret of getting these abilities. So I go to train myself to become stronger. Now that I have this strength, I taught it is better if anyone ever know of such secret. I was thinking of building my own school for that purpose."

"I came here all the way from Malaysia and went to meet the Ninja Association to ask him the qualification for such intention. He told me that since I have no way to tell him of the legitimacy of my skills, the upcoming tournament is a good way to promote them. But the entrants are decided by their masters and I don't have one. The chairman told me that I might as well as for your grandfather for help."

"Then, are you here to study under this school as well?" a man with cowboy hat (Kinji Takigawa) on his head asks.

He quickly shakes his head, "N-no! I was just wondering if he could give the association his recognition after seeing my skills. I don't necessarily need to learn anything from him."

"Why?" Kasumi seems curious, "Isn't it better to learn more from someone experienced?"

"It is, but if I were to approach him with that intention, I don't think he would even let me be his student. I heard the rumour of how he won't accept any students that isn't his family, with only one person as a special case of some sort."

"While I will decline your request of being my students, I do overheard of a self-taught ninja coming over asking for a recognition."

All of the heads turn toward a plank above, seeing an old man standing there as he jumps down onto the floor, "I do admit that I am quite intrigue about your skills. Most ninja rarely wanted to learn ninjutsu all by themselves considering it is really hard to do so. I will take your request in consideration."

"Then, jii-san, what are you going to do?" the man in blue jacket (Yakumo Katou) asks him.

The old man turns toward Ferhad, "You will be fighting my students; all of them."

"A-all of us?" Kasumi asks him, "But that's too much!"

The old man ignores her, "I will judge you based on your nintality."

Ferhad smiles wide, standing up proudly, "Challenge accepted! I have no idea what nintality is, but I am fully aware of my own skills. You will be surprised by what I can do!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of the students of Igasaki are now standing up in front of him, facing each other nearby the woods, watched by the old man himself. The students are wearing ninja garments.

Ferhad pulls out a kunai, holding it in reverse position as he slowly moves into stance, looking at them all intently.

In a sudden, he charges forward toward Takaharu, but he quickly goes for a slash, which seems to make him disappears, leaving only the knife.

He appears behind him, goes for a straight jab but the man in red jumps away from there.

The rest starts pulling out their fancy katana while Kinji pulls out a guitar with blade on the handle, going for a strike onto him, but he disappears again.

 **"Spirit Jutsu: Shadow Clone!"**

Ferhad appears again, this time with two clones of him, each behind Nagi, Yakumo and Fuuka as they start striking them with their blades, clashing blades with them.

Kasumi tries to help, but another of him appears before her, also making her busy. Kinji and Takaharu found themselves in a similar situation as well.

His clones and himself able to push them together, grouping them into one giant circle around the kunai used on the first strike. All of them disappears, even the one that is supposed to be the real body.

Kasumi realizes the knife but too late as the knife turns into him, pushing all of them onto the ground after using them as platforms to jump high before going back down, having his right palm creates a spiral, pushing it onto them.

Kasumi quickly stands up, putting a shuriken onto the blade and spins it around, **"Shuriken Ninpo: Kaen no Jutsu!"**

She starts shooting a stream of fire toward him, but is shocked to see the flame is absorbed into the spiral, creating a huge spiralling flame as he pushes it onto the ground.

All of them escapes from the place, running away from the burning grass formed by the attack. The flame quickly dissipates, with Ferhad now standing in the middle of the burnt ground.

"Awesome…" Fuuka whispers to herself, looking at the effect of that attack.

"What kind of attack is that?" Kasumi mutters, looking at him.

Takaharu stands up, starting to scream like an idiot again, repeating his favorite sentence, "I'm burning up!"

He pulls out the blade of his, now putting a shuriken onto it, "It's time to get serious!"

"You bet I'll do the same!" Ferhad readies in the same stance again.

But then their guns that look like toads start making up noises.

Kinji's phone that seems to look like a burger also makes some noise, with him telling the rest of them, "Youkai is attacking!"

All of them quickly run away from there, with Kasumi turns toward Ferhad first, "We'll be continuing this later, okay?"

As all of them disappears from their sight, Ferhad sighs as he turns toward Yoshitaka, "Can I go and help them?"

"Why are you even asking? You are not even my student."

"Then I'll go and help them. I've been meaning to use this after all," he pulls out a buckle that has a slot at the front with a mirror besides it.

The old man notices of the buckle, looking interested all of the sudden, "That's…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The six run into the city, quickly finding a group of blue-armoured horned creatures with a kimono-wearing fox-masked creature and one that looks more human than any of them, a slender humanoid in black suit resembles what Japanese would call as a tengu move through the city in chaos.

"Kyuuemon!" Kinji shouts out first toward the fox man, "What are you planning on doing now?"

"Me?" the fox man snickers, "I planned nothing in this joint-venture. I simply provide this splendid man beside me a team of Hitokarage for his own use. He will be the one to defeat you."

The man steps forward, looking at them all, "So, you must be the 49th Super Sentai team, Ninninger!"

"Who are you supposed to be!?" Takaharu demands an answer from him.

"Me?" the man snickers, "I am the ace of Nega-ryu Ninja School, Dark Shuriken."

"Dark Shuriken?" Yakumo mutters, "Never heard of you."

"Of course you guys have never heard of us! We reign the whole other dimension. This place is merely a stepping stone for us."

"I don't like the look of this," Takaharu pulls out his katana, followed by others, "But it doesn't really matter to us. We are gonna defeat you through and through."

"Interesting," Dark Shuriken pulls out his own black aura-filled katana, "I would like to see the power of ninja-themed Super Sentai myself."

Five of them puts a shuriken onto their weapons as they press a button on the weapon. Kinji puts the shuriken onto his burger-phone thing.

 _THE HENKEI! NIN NIN NIN! NIN NININ NIN!_

 _THE CHANGE!_

 **"Shuriken Henkei!"** five of them shouts, spinning their shuriken with their thumbs.

 **"Shuriken Change!"** Kinji shouts as well, also do the same onto his shuriken.

 _AKA YA! AO YA! KII YA! SHIRO YA! MOMO YA! STAR NINGER, WOW!_

Colourful spinning stars appear in front of them, moving onto them as their attires turn into similar-looking ninja-based garments with colours of their own. They also sport a helmet of their own, each with their own different kind of shuriken-styled visors. Kinji also has a hat shape on his helmet.

 **"Splendid rampage! Aka Ninger!"**

 **"Rumbling Cloud! Ao Ninger!"**

 **"Sparkling Calm! Ki Ninger!"**

 **"Flaking Wind Flower! Shiro Ninger!"**

 **"Quivering Mist! Momo Ninger!"**

 **"The Colourful Star! Star Ninger!"**

 **"We are shinobi, but do not hide!"**

 **"We are shinobi, but we gonna have a party night!"**

 **"Shuriken Sentai Ninninger!"**

With all of them are now ready in their stance, the red one quickly exclaims, **"Instead of hiding, we gonna rampage!"**

Both sides quickly charging into the battle.

Kyuuemon simply walks away from there after speaking to Dark Shuriken, "This is where my service ended."

"Whatever. I don't really need anybody for this one."

He runs his finger along the blade, ready to strike as he charges forward toward Kinji, who seems to be busy with the Hitokarage.

He quickly notices of the advancement, pushing the monster and tries to defend himself with his guitar. Dark Shuriken strikes him with a diagonal slash. The slash seems to be deflected instead, but in turns out the strike is able to goes through the guitar.

"What!?" Kinji realizes this after receiving pain from the attack, pulls out a sword of his own and goes for the attack, but the sword is thrown away from him by a huge Fuuma Shuriken, thrown by the black ninja.

Dark Shuriken charges forward, slashing him as he falls onto the ground, reverts back to his human appearance.

"Kin-chan!" Nagi calls him out, alerting the evil ninja as he starts running forward toward him, cutting him down, giving him the same result like the cowboy ninja.

Fuuka and Yakumo jump onto fight, trying to strike him with their downward slashes, but their attacks are interrupted by his sword, which he goes for a kick onto them.

Fuuka backs away, pulling out a shuriken-shaped bow, shooting a blue beam of arrow toward him.

Yakumo pulls out a small wand, chanting a spell onto the shot, "Ylpitlum Worra!"

The shot multiples into numerous numbers, going straight toward him, but Dark Shuriken quickly pulls out his Fuuma Shuriken once more, spins the star around, throwing the arrows away from him as he throws the huge star toward the two, **"Nega Arts: Demon Wind Horde!"**

The star suddenly turns many, striking both of them, knocking them onto the ground.

Takaharu and Kasumi are left as the former steps forward, pulling out a bracelet with lion's face on a red shuriken, putting the brace onto his hand, "Let's do this, old man!"

The lion roars, replying to him, "Let's rampage!"

 _THE CHOZETSU! CHOZETSU NINJA!_

Red samurai armors appear around Takaharu, with an additional helmet appears around his already existing helmet, having the face of a lion on it, roaring proudly.

He runs forward, having his blade appears in flame and goes for a strike, but dark aura appears around Dark Shuriken himself, moving fast and hits onto the red ninja, pushing him as he lets the man burn in dark flame, knocking him off his transformation.

He then turns toward Kasumi, aiming his blade toward her, "You are their last hope now."

Dark Shuriken runs forward, catching her off guard with his sheer speed as he eventually reaches her, going for a slash.

TING!

But Ferhad appears at the right time, halting the attack with his kunai, "That armor… you must be one of the Nega-ryu Ninja School, right? What was it called again? Rogue Squad Darkninger?"

Dark Shuriken jumps away from them, looking at the newcomer, "You are quite informative about us."

"Of course! In order to create a school of my own, it is better for me to know every single potential rival schools. Not to mention your school was blacklisted by Black Cards right after the Tri-War."

The black ninja seems shocked, "You… were in the war?"

"Indeed!" Ferhad pulls out the buckle from earlier, putting it around his waist, "May I present myself for the future reference! Special Officer of Affliate; a member of the elite squad, Affliate Zero and known only by the nickname Kyuubi Ninja in the Tri-War!"

"K-Kyuubi Ninja!?" he almost choked, hearing that name, "YOU!?"

"Kyuubi Ninja?" Kasumi seems interested of the name.

Ferhad pushes a yellow kunai right into the slot on the belt, letting the knife being scanned until it announces, _'KITSUNE MODE!'_

 **"Henkei no Jutsu!"** he shouts, tapping the mirror once.

Yellow lines appear around him from the side of the slots, moving all over him. The lines also made a circle behind his back, throwing out pieces of yellow armor onto him directly on where they fit, giving him mostly armors on his upper body onto his black body suit. Midair just above his head, a fox head appears and bites onto him, turning into his fox-based helmet with red visor appears under the mouth. A spiral forms behind his back.

 **"The future headmaster of Cakra-ryu Ninja School; Dazzling Nature, Ninja Spiral!"**

The downed ninja all see him in his transformed state, all looking as shock but more apparent than Kasumi, with Nagi mutters, "Ferhad… that looks awesome…"

"Cakra-ryu?" Dark Shuriken snickers, "Are you sure you do not rip off something?"

"Nope."

"Doesn't really matter. You can't be as strong as my Nega-ryu."

"We'll see."

The two stand opposite to each other with both of them charge forward, Dark Shuriken reaches him first, throwing a vertical slash onto him, but he quickly disappears, reappear behind him, **"Lightning Jutsu: Thunder Crash!"**

Electricity runs around his body, smashing onto the enemy, throwing him away as he quickly lands onto his feet, throwing his Fuuma Shuriken toward him.

 **"Body Jutsu: Strength Enhancement!"**

Ferhad stood there, catching the giant shuriken with his bare hand as he spins around to throw back at him, **"Darkness Jutsu: Underkill!"**

The shuriken is thrown back at the ninja as he readies to grab it back, but as soon as the blade is about to reach him, the star disappears from his sight, only for him to fall onto the fall after being hit by something. The star appears above his hand.

"Wh-what was that jutsu?" the black ninja stands up, screaming in anger.

Ferhad chuckles, facing the enemy proudly, "Underkill, a darkness-fused skill able to hit you while blinding your sight. How does it feel, the power of Cakra-ryu?"

"Impressive," he stands up, pulling his katana out of the ground, "But can you match my ability?"

Holding the sword in reverse with both of his hands, he strikes the blade deep into him, shocking everyone there.

Kasumi speaks up in horror, "Seppuku?"

Dark Shuriken screams out loud, **"Nega Arts: Negative Overflowing!"**

The aura around the blade quickly moves all over the blade as he pulls away the non-aura katana, wielding it with his body is now the one having the aura, screaming at both of them, "Playtime's over!"

Ferhad runs toward Kasumi, speaking to her, "Get it together! We will need to fight him as a team. Are you with me?"

Kinji turns toward her, throwing her his red sword, "Kasumi ojou-sama!"

She quickly grabs the sword, nodding at Ferhad.

He nods back at her, pulling out a blue katana and aims toward him, **"Kenjutsu: Frost Overlap."**

The blade suddenly lets out cold smoke around it, with the black body suit of him now turns light blue.

Dark Shuriken quickly runs toward them both, screaming in anger with the two charge forward as well.

Ferhad jumps first, striking down onto the oncoming enemy, with him quickly deflect the attack, kicking him off and disappears, going to slash him from the back.

Kasumi distracts him by her arrow shot, jumping away and turns toward her, running fast as he goes for a strike, but Ferhad appears before him again, this time repeatedly clashing blades with him. The pink ninja joins the fight, tries attacking him with the red sword.

The black ninja slowly having a great difficulty in fighting against the combined forces, back away with his Fuuma Shuriken ready, **"Nega Arts: Howling Dragon!"**

Kasumi pulls the lion shuriken off the ground, putting it onto the red sword and pressing a button.

 _THE GEKIWAZA!_

Ferhad creates a spiral on his hand as the spiral absorbs the icy property of his blade, readying the spiral, **"Freeze Jutsu: Frozen Spiral."**

Dark Shuriken throws the Fuuma Shuriken toward them, somehow creating this huge black dragon around the star, rushing onto them.

As soon as it reaches them, Ferhad quickly smacks the star away from him with his blade as the strong impact pushes both weapons away, letting him release the star.

The two then run toward the black ninja, shouting at the same time, **"Cakra / Igasaki-ryu Ougi: Opposite Elemental Crash!"**

Kasumi starts slashing him with her burning blade, letting the fire to envelop the land around him as Ferhad jumps onto him, smashing the icy spiral onto him, creating a huge smoky explosion that manages to push him away from there, having his armor disappears, revealing himself as a human in black ninja clothing.

The man falls onto the ground, writhing in pain as he mutters, "Impossible… how can I be defeated? Nega-ryu… is the best… ninja arts… in the world…"

CHAK!

Both ninja shock, looking at a female figure in wolf-based black armor stabbing the man with her dark aura-filled katana.

"That armor…" Kasumi looks at her, "You must be his comrade, but… why?"

Dark Shuriken turns toward her, having his eyes wide open, "Dark Ninjato… give me a chance… I can still… beat them…"

The wolf girl shakes her head, "I'm sorry, but you know how Nega Arts work. We have to constantly grow stronger and each loses will only decrease our strength. You could have escaped by the time Kyuubi Ninja arrived or after your first defeat against him. But you just had to follow that little brain of yours and try to defeat them both at once."

"Still, you can be useful to us."

Her blade turns bright as she chants, **"Forbidden Nega Arts: Double Property Change."**

She pulls the blade away from him as he screams in pain, having all of his body shines brightly.

Dark Ninjato simply wave at the two before disappearing from there with a huge explosion occurs.

Dark Shuriken has himself turned into a bomb, with all the remaining flesh of him slowly formed together into a huge black hole, sucking everything in sight.

Both transformed ninja struck their blades onto the ground, letting themselves not getting pulled into the hole as it keeps on sucking everything around them.

The rest are not so lucky.

"Everyone!" Kasumi shouts as she sees right in front of her that her family and friend are being pulled into the vortex, with only their scream can be heard as the hole closes and disappears.

"No… everyone…" she fall onto the ground, losing her suit as she starts crying, holding her fist tight with a scream, "AARRGGHHH!"

Ferhad, also loses his armor, stares at her as she starts punching the ground.

He mutters inside his head on how she does not seems like herself.

But then he notices a purple mark with the face of a peacock appears on her left hand. She suddenly screams in pain as the mark burns her internally to the point of her passing out on the ground, become comatose as the result.

"Kasumi!" he kneels down beside her, trying to wake her up but fails to do so.

He then turns toward where Dark Shuriken explodes, whispering to himself, "This is way deeper than I thought. Guess I have to put off the request for the time being…"

Ferhad looks back at her as he tries to lift her up, carrying her in a bridal style, disappears from there.

 **Chapter ends.**

 **Wait, what is this!? I thought this is Ninninger's story, but instead we get someone who isn't even related to them appears as the main hero, said most of you (maybe some, or a few).**

 **This is another of those Zeroic Hero stories I've been making in detailing characters for my main stories, Affliate Zero Protector. Still, this is just a mini-series, and will not drag the storyline even further. Trust me, it is better this way.**

 **The heroine is obviously, Kasumi herself. I'm pretty sure you already saw her name up there.**

 **Next: More members of the Nega-ryu Ninja School appears, now waging war against the Yokai with the help of Kyuuemon himself. Ferhad and Kasumi are now working together trying to save the rest of the Ninningers.**


End file.
